


Don't Make Me Beg

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [68]
Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: "Please don't make me beg you to do as I ask, my love."





	Don't Make Me Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5110334#cmt5110334) at the three sentence ficathon.

"You should run now my love and don't look back."

Slowly Mina turns away from the window and meets Lucy's sad gaze with a gentle smile.

"Don't talk like that, love; I will not leave you now."

Lucy coughs weakly as Mina gently takes her clammy hand, before gently tugging her down into a kiss before pulling away from her and lightly squeezing her hand.

"Please do as I ask, love. I won't let him claim you if I can help it before he takes me. Don't make me beg of you to do this, Mina."

"Don't ask this of me, Lucy. Don't make me leave your side." Mina responds as she gently touches the top of Lucy's hand with her lips.


End file.
